I'll Never Forget You
by TamoraSky
Summary: Sequel to I'll be there for you. It's finally Leia's wedding day and Leia is late for Hair and makeup. But when Padme walks out to see how Han is doing Leia gets a little visit from an old Family member


'Mom, Luke keeps hitting me!' Leia complained

'No I'm not, you idiot!' Luke snapped back. Padme looked at her children.

'Luke go to your room until I say you can come out.' Padme ordered her thirteen- year-old son.

'Leia, you can stay up here with me until Luke can come back' Padme told her daughter.

'Mom, I'm sorry if we make your life a lot harder.' Leia apologized

'Harder? Why would you think you two would make my life harder?' Padme asked

'You're a senate leader, you organize the rebels, you have me and Luke to take care of, and Dad is….. well, you know…..' Leia said

'Oh no, sweetheart, you two are the best things that ever happened to me.' Padme responded with a smile.

'What about dad?' Leia asked

'Well you two and your dad are tied' Padme told her. Leia looked down with a little before looking up at her mother with a little smile that looked so much like Anakin's.

**~7 years later~**

Padme stood in the door way of the dressing room waiting for Leia.

'Mom, don't worry, she'll be here. She won't abandon Han on their wedding, she loves him too much.' Luke tried to persuade his mother

'I know it's unlikely, but you never know, Luke, I mean Leia changes her mind very quickly….' Padme reminded her son

'Yes I know mom, but she's been jumpy about getting married since she was twelve.' Luke said

'I know…I'm just…. I want to see Leia get married!' She told him

'Mom, you will.' Luke said, putting his arms around his mother.

Leia ran in to see her mother and her brother hugging. She smiled at them, and took a moment to capture the moment in her mind

'Leia! Where have you been?' Padme asked

'I'm sorry, I was running late!' Leia apologized

'No time for apologies, go get dressed, the wedding is in less than forty-five minutes, and we still need to do your hair!' Padme said, pushing her daughter into the dressing room. Leia finished putting the wedding dress and doing her hair and her makeup with her mother they left the dressing room. 'Oh, Leia you look beautiful' Padme told her, smiling proudly at her daughter.

'Do you think it's over the top a bit?' Leia asked, slightly self-consciously.

'No, not at all!' Padme assured her 'Now I have to go see if Han is ready!' Padme said, hurrying out of the room, leaving Leia standing alone in the room,

'Good luck,' said a man's voice 'Luke, I don't need your luck!' Leia told him, smirking.

'Of course you don't need _Luke's_ luck.' the man said, Leia spun around and saw the her father's ghost leaning against the wall.

' You look beautiful.' Anakin told his daughter.

'Thanks dad, but you've _always_ said I was beautiful.' Leia told him.

'Well, this time I mean it!' Anakin said

'Hey, are you telling me that I was never beautiful when you said I was before?' Leia asked

'Well, I had to say that or your mother would beat me.' Anakin joked, Leia laughed, Anakin just smiled

'So, who is giving you away?' Anakin asked

'Luke. He begged me. Like, honestly he got down on his knees and begged. I wish I got that on Holo-Vid' Leia said, chuckling

'Come on, don't be mean to your brother.' Anakin scolded

'It's not like your any better!' Leia responded

'True, but your brother is so easy to trick!' Anakin said, they both laughed. He walked over to Leia and hugged her, for a moment Leia was frozen but then her arms unfroze and she hugged him back.

'Leia hurry up!' Padme yelled through the closed door.

'She's gotten so controlling.' Leia muttered

'She's just trying to get you through the wedding.' Anakin said

'I love you, Daddy' Leia told her father

'I love you too, sweetheart' Anakin responded, 'Now go and get married!' he lightly pushed his daughter towards the door.

'Come on, Leia, the wedding's starting!' Padme said, quickly fixing her daughter's hair.

'Mom, don't worry dad wouldn't of wanted you to be freaking out on my wedding day.' Leia said to her mother

'You're right, Leia,' Padme said

'Come on, let's go little sis.' Luke said, offering his arm to Leia. A minute later they heard the music playing; Leia started walking. She saw Han at the altar, he was smiling at her, Leia smiled back. When they reached the alter, Han took Leia's arm.

'Hey, are you ok?' Han asked, in hushed tones. Leia didn't answer; she was looking at her father standing at the back of the church.

'Leia?' Han asked

'What? Oh yeah everything is great!' Leia responded, smiling. Han looked back and saw Anakin, he nodded at Leia.

When it came to the vows, Han said 'Leia when I first met you, I didn't think much about you. I just thought of you as the hot girl who sat in the coffee shop, but now I see you as a kind, gentle, smart girl, and I love you.'

When it came to Leia's turn, she said 'Han, someone wise once told me that I'd find the man of my dreams. Well, I never did because I found someone way better then the man of my dreams. I'll always love you.'

End.


End file.
